


Yes Sir, No Sir

by ughpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kinky, Love, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughpasta/pseuds/ughpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Punish me Sir "</p>
<p>He loved giving and she loved receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I licked my lips and sucked on my fingers, tasting myself. I was relieved once I came to and realised what had happened just less than five minutes ago. I had come. Come for the first time in three months but what felt like forever to me. All thanks to the gorgeous new teacher that had just started at my college. I knew it was wrong since I was only 17 years old and he was most likely at least five years older, if that. Even though I knew this, I couldn't resist touching myself to the inappropriate thoughts that had ensued just half an hour ago. I had been thinking about how his long, rough fingers would feel curled up inside of me and how his dark brown, curly hair mixed with his light stubble would feel against my inner thighs as he lapped at my most intimate area. Those thoughts and more were enough to send me into a jittering, moaning frenzy for the second time that night. Once I was done, I took a shower, brushed my teeth and tied my long brown hair back into a messy bun. I settled under the bed covers – a sly smile on my face, excited to see him again. I wanted him. I needed him. Most importantly, I’d hoped he needed me too.

**

“Loretta, are you alright?” The deep, husky voice murmured, interrupting my daily daydreams. I looked up suddenly to see bright green eyes staring down at me and a smirk lingering on his lips. I stayed silent, nodded and smiled. He just smiled back and continued his walk around the classroom, making sure every student was happy enough and knew what they were meant to be doing. I couldn't help but notice how good his bottom looked in his tight, black trousers he was wearing. He wore them almost every day but each time I saw him in them, he seemed to look better and better. He turned around, facing my direction as he made his way back to the whiteboard. I kept my gaze on his bottom half and let out a small but obvious gasp at the sight of a slight bulge poking out. He obviously noticed this as he looked straight at me, concern evident across his flawless face. “Sorry”. I mouthed to him, then looking down to the floor, red colour soon covering my cheeks. “Stay behind when college has finished please Lor”. Mr. Styles mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. I was about to talk back but the look that appeared on his face forced me to forget that idea.

**

The rest of the day seemed to drag, even if it  _was_  just filled with me daydreaming constantly. Eventually, the day had ended and I made my way to Mr. Styles’ classroom. I secretly hoped that he’d be on his own, even though I knew nothing would happen. Unless of course, I made it happen. I pushed those thoughts aside and lightly knocked on the glass door now in front of me. Through the glass, I saw him look up from papers he must have been grading on his desk and walked in slowly when he beckoned me inside. “Close the door please.” He whispered. I did as I was told and shut the door tight before turning back around, making my way to a table as close to his desk as I could. “You haven’t locked it.” He muttered with an annoyed tone under his breath, soon getting up from his leather chair. I watched as he made his way toward the door, soon turning the handle swiftly to lock it tight. I quickly turned back around so I was facing the desk once more before he began walking back in my direction. Once he was sat back in his chair, I decided to break the awkward silence that had suddenly surfaced. “You gonna tell me what I actually did wrong then?” I uttered. He rolled his eyes and started sauntering towards me again, stopping when he reached the side of me. He knelt down to my height and slowly stroked his hand gently up and down my right arm, causing goose bumps to quickly form in the areas his hand just touched. We gazed into each other’s eyes, lust soon glazing over them. “What are you doing Sir?” I whispered innocently as his face lowered closer to mine, his eyes darting from my own down to my lips.

“Sir, I don’t think we sh-“

Mr. Styles hastily brought his finger to my lips, “Shh, I know you want this just as much as I do Lor”. I shook my head slightly, and then bit down with force onto his finger. This made him stand up in sudden pain while hissing. Once the pain had died down, he gave me a death stare and lowly growled, “You’ll be getting punished for that, young lady”. His dominant attitude and his now dark green eyes turned me on no end. I could feel my panties getting wetter, the pit of my stomach getting tighter and my cheeks becoming flushed. He let out a deep chuckle and made his way towards me for the final time, leaning forward to my ear before whispering, “You’re free to go”. I turned to him confused before slowly getting up. _Was that it? He gets me like this and then makes me leave?_ Thoughts were spiralling round and round my mind, unsure of whether to really leave yet or not but when I saw him going back to his desk and sitting down, continuing to grade papers, I finalised my decision. I skulked to the door, taking the handle in my small, now slightly shaky hand and twisting it to unlock my exit. I looked back once more to see Mr. Styles doing the exact same actions as he was doing when I first entered.

Looking back in front, I started having second thoughts. A sigh left my lips as I locked the door once more, span around and almost ran back to his desk.

Leaning forward and tilting his chin up to look at me, I groaned, “ _Punish me Sir_ ”.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mature content & explicit language.

I read over the note I held in my hands. He had handed it to me just before the lesson had ended. It read:

_ Here’s my number. I want to make plans to see you outside of the classroom. I know you want your cute butt spanked again. X P.S. You can call me Harry if you want to, though I do quite like it when you call me Sir. _

My face lit up with a bright, excited smile as I quickly snatched my mobile phone from the bedside table. I saved the number under ‘Harry/Sir’ and started typing out a text message to send to him.

Loretta: ‘Hi Sir. I hope you haven’t given me a fake number’. Sent. Within minutes, my phone beeped to signal a new message.

Harry/Sir: ‘Of course it’s not. So, when do you want me round?’ Just as blunt and straight forward as ever. Not that I minded.

Loretta: ‘Not now. My parents will think it strange that my teacher is here at this time of night’.

Before he could reply, I sent another message straight after.

Loretta: ‘There is something we could do instead though…’ I was already grinning at the thought I had in mind.

Harry/Sir: ‘Oh, yeah? And what’s this great idea of yours?’

I bit my lip before replying.

Loretta: ‘I want you Sir’.

Harry/Sir: ‘Tell me what you want me to do’.

Loretta: ‘I want your fingers and your tongue, so badly’. I started undressing myself, the cloth getting in the way of the sensation I was beginning to feel down below.

Harry/Sir: ‘Baby girl, you’re gonna need to be more specific than that’.

I groaned in annoyance, my hands soon sliding down the piece of fabric that was once covering my most private area. I was now naked and desperate for release.

Loretta: ‘Don’t you want me to pleasure myself while moaning your name?’ I texted back to him with one hand whilst my other was slowly beginning to rub my clit. Her head fell back into the pillow as pleasure was soon overtaking.

Harry/Sir: ‘Oh god, stop teasing. Ring me. Now’.

I smirked at his reply, then going to his contact details to dial his number. The ringing tone kept going for a little while before he finally answered.

 “Hey”. His husky voice alone was enough to turn me on more than I’d care to admit. I stayed silent for a bit until Mr. Styles spoke up again.

“Lor. Speak to me”. His voice was getting lower, desperation lingering on his tone. I’ve always loved how he used my nickname, even more so in this context.

I let out a whimper as I proceeded to rub my clit again, quicker this time.

“Are you touching yourself?” His words made me chuckle.

“Of course not, Sir”. I lied.

“You’ll get punished if you’re lying to me sweetheart”. The pet name gave me goose bumps all over – it had to be one of my favourites by far.

I was still rubbing, making sure every inch of me was wet, before slowly entering a finger.

“Ah, fuck”. I moaned as quiet as I could, my breathing getting heavier and my back suddenly arching.

I heard a deep sigh from the phone, “You can’t touch yourself while on the phone to me if you won’t bother telling me what you’re thinking about”.

“Harry, I need you”. I whined, my finger gradually pumping in and out of my core faster.

“So you’ve said. What do you want my fingers and tongue to be doing love?” I could hear his breathing becoming heavier, almost mimicking my own.

“Harry”. I couldn’t trust my voice enough to be able to explain what I needed the most from him.

“Imagine my fingers curled up inside of you with my tongue lapping at your pussy Lor. Would you like that?” I let out a low moan in response, soon adding another finger.

“I want you bent over my knee while I spank your pretty little bottom until it turns red raw”. I gripped the bed covers with my free hand, still pumping both fingers fast and hard, my release getting closer.

“Harry, please”. I whimpered. My back was arched and a moan was leaving my lips every time my finger hit my g-spot.

“Come for me”. As soon as he said the words I was longing for, I let go and finally released all of my sexual frustration that had been building up since I got home.

“I bet your face looked cute when you came. I can’t wait to see it for myself”. I smiled a tired smile, exhaustion suddenly hitting me like a ton of bricks. Sleep was calling me and I was willing to answer.

“Thank you Harry, I needed that”.

“No problem sweetheart. Now, get to sleep. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow”. Harry murmured, his voice also sounding just as sleepy as mine.

“Okay. Goodnight Sir”.

“Goodnight baby girl”.

We hung up and I got cleaned up and ready to sleep, unknown of what was to come tomorrow.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xx  
> (sorry for the bad layout)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild use of bad language.

I got woken up by the sound of my phone. I glanced at the time with slight blurred vision from being suddenly awoken from my peaceful slumber. I rubbed my eyes to allow myself to see well. It was six in the morning and I had received a text from him.

It read: _Rise and shine beautiful. Can’t be late for first period. Xx_

I grinned at the message and hugged my phone tight to my chest before replying.

_ You too handsome. I’m getting ready now, can’t wait to see you. Xx  _

I put my phone back down before walking to the bathroom. I wasn’t used to getting up this early but seeing the message from Sir made me too giddy to even think about going back to sleep now.

**

Once I was done in the bathroom, I went back into my bedroom to check my phone once more. No new messages. I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t at least a bit disappointed but at the same time, I understood he was most likely at school by now, getting his lessons prepared.

I put my phone into my bag to prevent myself from forgetting it before I left for college. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve done that in the past. Once that was done, I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I was met with my usual smiley mother.

“You’re up early!” She said sounding shocked at the fact.

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep much,” Technically not a lie but she couldn’t know the real truth behind those words.

Mum just nodded in response and offered me breakfast.

“I’ll just have some toast, thanks,” I mumbled.

**

I made my way down the long, torturous path toward college; my student pass hanging limply from my neck. I hated having to wear it, the strap constantly made my neck itch but I knew I’d get told off if I went a day without it on. I held my two heavy folders close to my chest, with my navy blue bag on my back. Road after road, alley after alley, I was still a fair way away from my longing destination. I let out a tired sigh as the folders were soon becoming too heavy for me to handle and my feet too tired to cope.

I looked around for somewhere to sit but had no luck so carrying on with my trek; I trudged up the next path that resembled the one before and the one before that, besides the block of flats that were gradually coming in to view. I looked up at the bright blue sky that was almost glistening from the even brighter sun. However, just as I was lowering my head back down to normal, I suddenly fell flat to the ground with my hands sprawled out and my folders acting as some kind of pillow, protecting most of her face – luckily.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” The unfamiliar female voice spoke out suddenly, a helpful hand coming in to view. I quickly but carefully grabbed her hand and pulled myself up, dusting any gravel off myself.

“You should watch where you’re going next time”. I mumbled, slightly ruder than anticipated and picked up my folders from the floor. The girl just silently laughed while staring at my face. Once I had realised, I retorted with, “What? Is it bad? This is all your fault”. I then freed one of my hands to scan around my own face, inspecting any damage that might have been done.

“Stop having a drama, your face is fine. Really fine.” Even though the unrecognisable girl had almost whispered the last two words, I still heard it. I finally brought my eyes up to meet the stranger’s looking back into mine. I noticed the girl had bright brown eyes, jet black eyeliner neatly highlighting them. Red lipstick covered her plump lips and her long black hair that came down to her chest was straightened to perfection. Both of us stood staring at each other in complete silence for what felt like minutes until Stranger opened her mouth and said, “What’s your name chick?” Once I had managed to gather my thoughts enough to speak, I muttered, “Loretta”. In return I got, “Cute. I’m Katie”.

We shook hands, smiling at each other until I suddenly started to panic. “What time is it?” I asked Katie, who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Oh, it’s…” She pulled her right sleeve up to check her watch, “Ten to nine”. Those three words sent me into a panicked frenzy. “It’s been lovely chatting to you but I really need to go!” As I started to walk away, I quickly got pulled back, instantly slamming in to Katie’s chest. “Hey, where’s the fire?” Katie joked, looking down at me in front of her.

“I-I can’t be late for college”. I hurriedly rushed out, looking up only now realising the slight height difference.

“Hey, I thought you looked familiar! You go to North White don’t you?” I just nodded in response, my heart racing a dozen times per second, the thought of being late gradually becoming reality. Not to mention I wasn’t very used to interacting with people I didn’t know well – especially if they were really attractive. “I go there too. Come on, I’ll walk with ya”. Katie hooked her arm though mine, not giving me any time to resist.

**

“So, eight tomorrow evening sound good?” Katie smiled her bright and contagious smile which made me respond a similar way along with a slight nod.

The day had dragged terribly so the fact that I was planning an outing with an attractive girl that made it obvious that she liked me just as much as I did her made my mood soar to high heaven.

“Cool. Text me when you get home!” She said, soon walking off and getting in to her white Fiat 500 before turning on the engine and driving off.

I leaned against the bus stop that stood outside of my college for a while, thinking about the whole day from morning till now. I couldn’t quite believe I was actually going on a date – at least that’s what it seemed like – with a girl. However, I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat near me. I turned to my left to see Harry standing there, his eyebrows frowned and his lips tightly pursed.

“Who was that?” He uttered, an angry tone seeping through his voice.

“Oh, just a friend.” I lied for the second time today.

He slowly stepped closer towards me with a smirk on his face, “Don’t lie to me Lor. You know what happens if you lie to me.”

I gulped and leaned even further back, causing me to fall against the bench behind me. Unexpectedly, I felt a cold hand grab my throat, making me flinch from the sudden coldness against my warm skin. I grabbed his hand with mine and tried to pull it away from my neck but to no avail; it just made his hold even tighter.

“You’re hur-hurting me.” I managed to choke out.

“If I let you go, you better tell me the truth baby girl.”

I nodded hastily and breathed a sigh of relief after being let go, “It’s just a girl I met this morning and we’re meeting up tomorrow.” I said whilst rubbing my neck to soothe the gradual burning pain that was soon forming.

“Good girl. That wasn’t too hard, was it?”

I just rolled my eyes before noticing my bus arriving, stepping away from him instantly to get on.

“Text me when you get home love.” He grinned innocently, dimples on full show. 

“Will do.” I smiled back, getting on the bus straight after, happy to be leaving the tense situation.

**

Once I was home and in my bedroom, I got my mobile out of my bag and decided to text Katie first, telling her I was home and was excited for tomorrow. Whilst I waited for her reply, I then texted Harry telling him almost the same thing; _I’m home. Neck still hurts, no thanks to you_. Almost as soon as I clicked send, my phone bleeped signalling a message from Katie. Excitement shot through my veins just as I clicked on the message.

Katie: _Glad to hear it. I’m excited too! :) Can’t wait to see your face again. Xx_

Loretta: _Can’t wait to see yours either. I’ve got to go now but I’ll text you tomorrow. Xx_

Before I had a chance to get up and go downstairs, another bleep came from my phone. I had forgotten about Harry. The message read: _Good. Are you busy?_

I pondered over my answer for a few minutes, unsure whether to say yes with the risk of having to tell yet another lie or say no and probably have a night of dirty texts and phone calls. Though the latter was tempting, I decided on my final answer and replied to him with a ‘yes’. Sure, I was most likely going to have to lie again but at least it’s slightly easier to do so over text than face to face, right? Once I had sent the message, I put it underneath my pillow and went downstairs to meet my mother slaving over the hot stove.

“Hey hun, is spaghetti bolognese alright for dinner?”

“Yeah sure! I’ll go set the table.” I smiled, picking up two plates and cutlery then placing them on the table in the dining room.

Whilst we both sat down to eat, a couple of knocks were heard from the front door. Mum got up to answer it, initiating my heartbeat to increase rapidly when I heard his ever so familiar voice.

“Hello Ms Smith. I don’t think we’ve met before but I’m Loretta’s teacher for English. Loretta and I had a talk today about some private tutoring so I had a talk with the principal and we decided it’d be best if I did it.”

My hands were clamming up at hearing his lying words. My appetite for my dinner had unsurprisingly disappeared and my legs instantly felt like jelly.

_ Why was he here? _

**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

He walked in the room, confidence almost oozing out of him. I gave him a piercing stare as he sat himself next to me; soon after getting two textbooks – that I had never seen before – out from his black leather satchel.

“So, we’ll start with the basics, yeah?” He said with a smirk overtaking his facial features. Before I could even respond with an eye roll, I felt his rough hand creep along my bare thigh. Before he had a chance to begin heading close towards my most intimate area, I batted his hand away along with sending over a warning look.

“Stop”. I mouthed to him but he just brushed it off with his cheeky grin, as he always does. He knew what he was doing to me and so did I, all too well in fact. My body was now his and no matter how much I tried to push him away, he’d always manage to pull me back just as hard. My whole being belonged to him and he was desperate to get that known to me. Just as we began ‘studying’, the sound of a phone was heard from across the room. Mumquickly rushed over from where she was upstairs and picked it up, “Hello?”, “Yes, speaking”, “Okay, I’ll make my way now”, “Alright, bye”. She chucked her phone in her dark purple handbag with a huff and strolled to the kitchen where Harry and I still sat, curiosity evident on both our faces.

“Something’s come up at work. Mr. Styles, I hope you won’t mind keeping an eye on Lor for a bit. I shouldn’t be too long; you can help yourself to dinner in the fridge if you feel like it”. He smirked more to himself, his hand suddenly gripping my thigh for the second and probably not the last time tonight, “Sure, not a problem”.

I was getting sick of being treated as if I wasn’t here, “But mum, I’m not a kid. I don’t need babysitting”. My angry tone of voice caused Harry to lightly chuckle under his breath before mum replied, “Sweetie, you’re not being babysat. I just thought it’d be easier seeing as he’s already here. Look, I really need to go Loretta, bye!” With that, she was out the door on her way to whatever was more important than making sure her own daughter was safe.

Great. Left alone with Harry, no doubt what he probably wanted in the first place.

**

**HARRY**

Finally, I’m left alone with my baby girl. If she only knew what I was really here for – well, she’d soon be finding out. I needed to teach her a lesson, one she’d remember for quite a while.

I kept my eyes on her, silence over taking the room as soon as her mum had gone out the house. She wasn’t looking at me anymore, instead her attention being stolen by the muted television over in the living room. I continued staring at her anyway, her face being one of my favourites I’ve seen in a long time. I had such an urge to kiss her there and then, all over but I knew I couldn’t. She needed to be taught that aforementioned lesson first before I gave her any kind of pleasure. With this in mind, I leaned closer to her and gripped her jaw with my index finger, whipping her head around to face me in one swift movement. My lips contorted into a grin and a laugh escaped out my mouth as I saw her eyes were purposely trying to avoid mine.

“Look at me baby, I can tell you want to”. I mumbled making sure my dominance was still recognised even through my quiet, slightly gentle tone.

“No”. She bluntly replied, eyes still looking everywhere but me.

“What did you just say?” I removed my finger from her jaw; I was taken aback by her sudden change of character. I was obviously getting to her more than she’d like to admit.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise your hearing was going. I said no”. I laughed at her brash attempt of an insult.

“Cute. Well babe, if you don’t want a bigger punishment, I’d suggest you look at me but it’s up to you”. As soon as I finished my sentence, she turned her head to face me, eyes wide and mouth gaped somewhat.

“Wait, punishment? F-For what?” She stuttered, nerves quickly over taking her.

“Take me to your bedroom and I might tell you”. I smiled, pleasedthat she was finally taking notice of me and only me.

Loretta just nodded, a worried look overshadowing her face and soon enough, she stood up and walked over to the stairs where I followed right behind her. We both made our way upstairs and in to her decent sized bedroom. The bed looked freshly made with a picture frame of what looked like her and her mum on the bedside table. As I was looking around, I suddenly noticed some red lace near the slightly ajar wardrobe. I licked my lips and decided to take the very few steps toward the discovery whilst Loretta stayed sat at the end of her bed, her eyes now trained on my back. I bent down to pick up what I had previously seen and sure enough, it was exactly what I thought it was – a pair of cute, red lace panties.

As I was putting them in my back jeans pocket, I heard the bed squeak and a felt a figure suddenly behind me along with a hand on my bottom, attempting to nab them from my hand. I turned around and snatched them away, holding them high enough in the air so she couldn’t get to them. It was fun seeing her try though.

“Nuh uh, finders keepers doll”. I cheekily grinned.

“Harry please!” She begged me.

I shook my head and speedily dodged her advances, making my way to the bed where I soon lay back against the headrest, still fondling with the panties. Loretta stayed stood opposite me, her cheeks a bright crimson and her eyebrows furrowed. I snickered at her reaction while continuing to tease her.

She sighed, “Please give them back, Harry”.

I got up and stalked my way to where she was standing so I was stood in close proximity in front of her, “Harry? I think you mean Sir, don’t you?” I whispered in her ear.

She shivered ever so slightly under my sudden touch and knowing I had that effect on her made my trousers tighten. I waited for a response, my teeth gently nibbling on her earlobe.

“Sir.” She finally lowly muttered.

“Hm? What is it you want me to do?” I brought my hands around her waist, still holding tight on the red lace.

“Give me them back”.

I chuckled, “Strip for me first”.

“What? No way, forget it”.

Loretta loosened my hold on her and rushed toward the door but before she had a chance to leave, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me so our chests were touching. The panties were now in the back pocket of my jeans again, tucked away where I knew she couldn’t get to them – not like I’d give her much of an opportunity to try anyway.

“If you want them so bad, you’re going to have to strip for me I’m afraid”.

Even though a part of me felt bad that I was manipulating her like this, another main part of me was enjoying what I was doing to her and I was sure she was too.

“Fuck sake. Fine, whatever,” She sighed. “As long as you promise you’ll give them back to me”.

I just nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed where she had been previously sat not long ago. I waited for her to do what I asked as she came and stood in front of me, not too close but definitely not too far. She started by loosening her hair tie that was being used to keep her hair in a messy ponytail, then proceeding to slowly unbutton her light blue shirt, soon slipping it off her pale white shoulders and revealing her pretty black bra. Watching her, I had the biggest urge to get up and pull her on to the bed with me but I managed to resist, just about.

I lay further back on her bed so my head rested against the head rest once more. She was still looking at me intently before she turned around so I had a good view of her bum and pulled down her skirt, soon bending down to pull it off her ankles. She so knows what she’s doing. My trousers were tightening even more than earlier at the sight in front of me. Her underwear was all-matching and to say black suited her was an understatement.

“You’re so sexy babe”. I mumbled, my voice becoming more and more raspy by how much I was being turned on.

Her innocent looking eyes looked up at me as I said that and a small smirk lingered on her lips.

“Come here”. I’d had enough of this teasing; it was time to get what I came here for.

Without hesitation, Loretta walked over and lay beside me on the bed. We stayed there for a few minutes staring into each other’s eyes, just enjoying one another’s company until I moved my lips near her neck and began kissing against her sweet spot. Her hands found my hair and started to tug and pull at it as I got on top of her, kissing and licking down her chest to her stomach, all the way down to her calves. I brought my way back up to her chest and kneaded her breasts through her bra. Her face was making all kinds of faces that made it blatant she was in a full state of pleasure, not to mention the small moans that were escaping her mouth with every minor touch that she was receiving.

“Ugh, please Sir,” Loretta moaned out. “Touch me”.

I briskly stopped what I was doing and listened to her, “Where do you want to be touched Lor?”

She quickly grasped my hands and moved them from where they had just been to the place in between her thighs where she obviously wanted me desperately.

“Ah, you want me to touch you here? Naughty girl” I said before I beganto rub my thumb against her clít slowly at first.

More moans arose from her throat and her hands in my hair gripped tighter. Hearing and feeling how much I was pleasuring her made me smile to myself. I kept my eyes on hers, watching her reaction as I stuck my tongue out and licked at her most sensitive area, my left hand placed against her waist to stop her moving about too much while my other hand was right by my tongue, my fingers sending over waves of pleasure. To get closer to her spot, I rested her legs over my shoulders and pulled her nearer to me, beginning to go faster. So fast, she was soon fisting the sheets and moaning my name through gasps before she came.

“You’re so beautiful when you come”. I told her while kissing back up to her lips. She gave me a smile in return and asked me to lay with her until she fell asleep. Who knew such pleasure could wear a girl out so quickly?

I lay back down beside her again for a bit like she requested before getting ready to leave, making sure I was gone before her mum got home. I knew I hadn’t done what I was originally planning but that can always wait for another day. Prior to getting up and walking out the door, I turned around to see Loretta almost fast asleep under the covers. Making sure I didn’t wake her up, I walked over to her side and kissed her forehead, then slowly making my way back to the door. But as I was doing that, I noticed her phone light up from the bedside table, indicating an incoming text message. Her mum can’t be on the way back already. I clicked on the text message and was surprised as to who it was from and what it said;

_Hey babe. What are you up to? I’m so excited to see you tomorrow night, you have no idea. If I could, I’d go round there now and we could hang out and do whatever you wanted. :) Katie. Xx_

What the fuck?

My blood started to boil as jealousy, hurt and anger travelled through me like an atom bomb about to explode. ‘I have to get out of here before I blow up’, I was thinking to myself. So, I all but slammed the phone back on the table, chucked her panties that were still in my pocket onto her bed and stormed out of the house as quickly as I could. Tears were starting to sting my eyes as upset and anger were the only two emotions I was left with. I need a drink and fast.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
